chronicals_of_auridiafandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicals of Auridia Wikia
Welcome to the Chronicals of Auridia Wikia All the Details for the Roblox Game. Chronicals of Auridia Lore For Chronicals Of Auridia Before recorded times there was nothing but the gods. The gods Kurtz, Iorich, Athyra, Sorak, and Murgos. The gods grew lonely in the emptiness and so they created a world upon which they descended. Working together they created a perfect race known as the Pure Ones. The gods and pure ones lived together and in harmony for many centuries. Now the Pure ones were not perfect. They grew jealous of their gods power and one day rose up against them. In their anger and sorrow, the gods cursed the Pure ones and blighted the world. The perfect world became a barren wasteland and the eternal home of the Fallen. The gods left the world in pain and created a new world. Upon this world the gods could not agree on how to make their new race. So they each went their separate ways and created their own races in their image. The steadfast Kurtz created the race of humans. The goddess Athyra, most intelligent of the gods, created the elves. The god Murgos, and brute among the gods, created the Dwarven race. The noble god Sorak created the Sorakins. And the god Iorich, a beast among the gods, created the mighty charr. The gods and their people lived in peace for many centuries. They kept to themselves and no one worried about the other. But the god Sorak, always a kind being at heart, grew to pity their once great race. He left the world for a time and went back to the ancient world. There he hunted for the pure ones to apologize for what they had done to them. What he found were perverse and mutated beings. Nothing like the pure ones of old. They captured Sorak and tortured him. They destroyed his mind and soul and remade them. Upon rising from his cage, Sorak looked at the Fallen before him and declared. "For what was done to this world can never be forgiven, and I am sorry." He took the new named Orken to symbolize his change and left the fallen, whom he had renamed Daemons. He returned to his Sorakins and slowly began to corrupt them. Their bodies, which were once tall and powerful, mutated into terrible beings. They took the name Orks to honor their gods new change. And Orken readied them for war. Orken knew he could not conquer the world without help, so he turned to his brother Iorich, whom was an outsider among the gods. He tried to convince Iorich and his charr to join him in his new world order. Iorich, sickened about what his brother had become refused. But his race, the charr, sided with Orken and rallied to him and abandoned Iorich. Iorich left the world in greif .With his new armies, Orken began a war against his brothers and sister. Their races, the humans, dwarves and elves were unused to war and we're quickly broken. They were driven away from the oncoming army without respite. The 3 loyal gods, the last loyal gods, combined all their power and banished Orken to the Daemon world. Without their leader, the charr and Ork turned on each other. In a last vestige of strength, the 4 loyal gods raised mighty mountains between their people and the invading armies. They then left the world to rest. Their races, without their gods, quickly divided amongst them selves. But a few began to find their gods had given them a final gift. They named this gift Magik. This time was named the Age of Darkness. And all who know it quiver in fear. Faction Lore Elf Lore http://chronicals-of-auridia.wikia.com/wiki/Elf_Lore Charr Lore http://chronicals-of-auridia.wikia.com/wiki/Charr_Lore Latest activity Category:Browse